Oneshots de harry potter sur demande!
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: Demandez, recevez! J'ai une liste ouverte à tous pour faire des oneshot ayant pour base harry Potter! Faites les demandes par review sur lales autres déjà là! N'hésitez pas!


Comme je vous ai bien dit, je prend toutes les demandes de one-shot ayant un lien avec Harry Potter! Elle seront toutes mises ici, dans cet espace. Voici la toute première, dédiée à Lave en Fusion. J'ai fait cette fic assez rapidement, sur un coin de table, et je dois dire qu'il m'a été assez difficile d'écrire une fic de la sorte, ayant pour couple un adulte comme et une jeune fille. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Par contre je vais vous rassurer en vous disant qu'il n'y a rien de choquant, pas le moindre du monde. J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira Lave, parce que même l'ayant écrite rapidement, j'y ai mis du coeur! Les reviews sont pleinement conseillées, et surtout les demandes! Ma liste est ouvertes! Rien n'est en attente pour le moment vous voyez! '

* * *

Encore quelques livres de plus et je pourrais lire tout ça ce soir, à mon chevet. Les livres! Quoi de plus beau! Toutes ces briques me font chaud au cœur, toutes ces pages contiennent des renseignements dont je m'abreuve. Lire est une de mes passions, chaque ligne concernant une chose nouvelle me remplit de joie, car je sais que ce que je mémorise, je pourrai le mettre sous le nez de ces deux idiots que sont Harry et Ron. Oh! Un recueil des bêtes sauvages ayant accomplis des exploits. Quoi de plus intéressant que de savoir que même les plus dangereux ont une part d'héroïsme à l'intérieur de leur cœur. Je pourrai citer un certain rouquin.. mais bon! Voyons, voyons.. je ne peux m'empêcher de le feuilleter. C'est plutôt impressionnant, une acromentule a déjà mangé un tigre des montagnes qui s'apprêtait à attaquer un sorcier? Je crois plus à la coïncidence qu'à l'héroïsme ou au sauvetage. Un poulpe géant a déjà sortit des flots un enfant. Bon, il faut dire qu'il est précisé que cet enfant bouchait ses voies respiratoires. Eh bien, les bêtes sauvages ne sont pas si.. disons héroïques, pour bien se répéter. Enfin quelque chose de différent, un loup-garou a déjà sauvé des flammes une vieille da.. un loup-garou.. pourquoi mon cœur se sert comme ça? Mes joues me brûlent, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Enfin, je me doute de quelque chose tout de même. Je me souviens bien, cette année là, ma 3° année à Poudlard, il y a de cela trois ans. Je me rappelle encore comment j'ai eu subitement froid. Pourtant, j'étais assez bien habillée par cette journée d'été. Et la fenêtre de notre compartiment de train était close. J'avais eu froid comme si je venais de prendre une bouffée d'air hivernal et que celle-ci était rendue dans mes entrailles. J'ai eu bien de la chance, je dois l'avouer. Harry, lui, semblait plus affecté par ce froid, il s'était même évanoui. J'ai sentit un peu de chaleur me couvrir quand deux mains d'homme se sont posées sur mes épaules, m'y déposant une veste miteuse et pleine de trous, mais dont émanait une chaleur rassurante.

«Vous auriez un reste de chocolat Miss?»

Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi cet homme en face de moi me demandait ça mais je me souviens encore le choc électrique qui est passé entre nos doigts, quand je lui ai donné la tablette que je venais tout juste de dérober à Ron. Il ma sourit gentiment et en a donné un morceau à Harry qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Il aurait pu demander directement à Ron de lui donner sa tablette de chocolat, mais c'est à moi qu'il a demandé. En sortant du train, à la fin du trajet, je me souviens encore qu'il ma prise par le poignet pour m'aider à descendre, puis qu'il a posé se bouche fine sur le dessus de ma main.

«Merci pour toi Miss. À bientôt.»

En effet, on s'est revu bien plus tôt que prévu. Tout juste après le banquet, on m'a attiré par le bras dans un couloir proche des portes de la grande salle. Cet homme m'a donné rendez-vous! J'étais sur un drôle de nuage, un peu planante je l'avoue.

«Que je suis sotte! Ce n'était que pour parler des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal!»

Oups. Je pense que je viens de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. À en voir le regard de Madame Pince, je devrais quitter. Autant prendre ma pile de livre et retourner dans ma salle commune.

* * *

Alors voilà, ce fut bref mais..à vous de choisir le mot qui irai bien après. La prochaine sera cele que **VOUS** demanderez, il n'en tient qu'à **VOUS!** Je sais je sais je met un peu trop d'emphase sur ce mot... ¬¬ 


End file.
